dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of the Magic Schools
There are MANY schools of magic throughout fiction, so many that trying to list them all is nigh-impossible. Which is why I've created a method in order to separate them as much as possible. I call this method the "Magic 7" method, and below I will explain it as best as I can. Description The best way I can explain the way it's supposed to look is like this: Think of a 7-pointed leaf, 2 points on the bottom, 2 points in the middle, 2 points near the top, & the last 1 is the very top. Now imagine a line that separates the top point from the other 6. From there, you'll want to focus your concentration on the 2 on the very bottom. Those points are called White Magic & Black Magic. They are on the very bottom because they are the foundations from which a mage's spell repertoire is built. Next, the 2 points that're in the middle of the leaf. They are Green Magic & Blue Magic. They are in the middle because they are meant to support the mage's other spells from other schools. After that, the 2 points that are near the top, but not quite there. They are Arcane Magic & Summoning Magic. They are there because they're powerful & require great skill to utilize without causing serious injury. And last, the point that's on the very top, separated from the other 6 by a line underneath. That is the school known as "Special Magic". Special Magic is alone because it doesn't fall into a category with the other 6. The next section below is where I will explain each school in turn. The Magic 7 White Magic White Magic is based centrally on the restoration aspect of magic, being the direct opposite of Black Magic. White Magic is generally used to heal wounds, ranging from the minor wounds, like a small cut or bruise, to the moderate wounds, like a sprained ankle or torn muscle, to the major wounds, like severed limbs or extreme trauma, & everything in between as well as curing every manner of ailments, whether they're physical-based or magical-based. However, in most cases, the more advanced ailments can only be cured by the more advanced curing spells. On the advanced levels, it has been known to restore full life to those near death's door & even raising their attributes, to even bringing the dead, as in the fully deceased, back to life. However, there are occasions where the light/holy magic spells are grouped into this category instead of their usual school of Black Magic. While that can be done without much to worry about, that's up to the writer's choice alone in the end to do so. I usually prefer to not do so, if just for the sake of making magic overall easier to group & understand. This also tends to make White Magic maybe the single most essential school of magic to learn for every mage, since any mage that wishes to live very long is going to require healing at some point. Notable branches in White Magic include Healing Magic, Curing Magic, & Resurrection Magic. Black Magic Black Magic is based centrally on the destruction aspect of magic, being the direct opposite of White Magic. Black Magic is generally used to deal either elemental or non-elemental damage to entire groups of foes. These spells usually take the form of the traditional elements like fire, water, wind, earth, ice, lightning, light/holy, or shadow/darkness & generally ranges on 3 tiers, but have been used on as many as 8 tiers. The same can be said for some non-elemental spells, but they tend to be extremely rare & hard to find someone willing to teach the spells due to them having an universal advantage against every enemy aside from those who are completely immune to magic. There are also occasions where 2 or more elements are combined in order to create a new one, like lava being a fusion of fire & earth. The very pinnacle of Black Magic's spells allows the caster to call down meteors from space, but there are practically no more users of such magic alive that could teach it, making it pretty much a lost art. Black Magic is essential to just about every mage since it's the only school of the traditional uniform that's sole purpose is to deal damage, making it most mage's primary weapon of choice unless they're skilled with a physical weapon or have another power at their disposal. Notable branches in Black Magic include Fire Magic (Pyromancy), Water Magic (Hydromancy), Wind Magic (Aeromancy), Earth Magic (Geomancy), Ice Magic (Cryomancy), Lightning Magic (Electromancy), Light/Holy Magic (Photomancy), Shadow/Darkness Magic (Umbramancy), & Non-Elemental Magic (Unimancy). (Note: While Light & Holy and Shadow & Darkness can be used interchangeably while separate, if you plan to use both variants in the same work, then you'll want to consider the differences between them. Light Magic is magic that is using literal light, to do things like cast a sunbeam, dazzle enemies by flashing them, or bending light rays to turn invisible, while Shadow Magic is using literal shadows in the same vein, except usually as a means of ensnaring or escaping. However, Holy Magic retains it's usual connotations of being divine-based & being the scourge of the undead as well as the, rather cliched actually, weapon of crusaders, priests & angels. Darkness Magic also retains it's usual archetype of being evil-based & being used, also in a rather cliched manner, primarily by the forces of darkness, like demons, vampires, or dark priests) Green Magic Green Magic is based centrally on the supportive aspect of magic. Green Magic is generally used to enhance the attributes of allies, like their physical strength, magic strength, physical defense, magic defense, or speed, & inflict destructive status ailments on enemies, like blindness, confusion, silencing, poisoning, & slowing down. Such spells are generally a side weapon of a mage, useful for weakening foes that they can't quite overpower on their own before finishing them off with a few Black Magic spells. Most spells in Green Magic tend to be only 2 tiers, but some advanced practitioners are able to enhance them to being around 4 tiers by making the effects "permanent", which really means that they last until the end of a battle & can't be removed or cured prior. Green Magic is meant to be more of a "side school" that shouldn't be used on it's own since it lacks any real healing or damage-dealing spells, aside from the classic poison & deadly poison spells & the not-so-classic sap spells. But, to be fair, some spells, like sleeping spells or stopping spells, do allow the caster to either get in free hits or to flee while the enemy is unable to counterattack. However, when paired with White & Black Magic, it can be a lethal school capable of great destruction to enemies by inflicting serious injuries like turning enemies into stone. Notable branches in Green Magic include Enhancement Magic & Ailment Magic. Blue Magic Blue Magic is based centrally on the learning aspect of magic. Blue Magic is generally the variant of magic that is used to learn "secret" spells from different races & creatures. For example, if there's a dragon that uses a unique spell of it's own, and some human wanted to learn it, Blue Magic is the school they'd use to learn it. The process of learning the spells depends on the mage themselves, but is usually triggered by just seeing the spell. As for the what the spells tend to do, there aren't really any guidelines I can offer. They're generally just specific forms of magic that can be learned only by either those who are gifted with it or by those who use Blue Magic to learn it. Blue Magic has varying amounts of usefulness, with the right spell set, Blue Magic can be completely monstrous to behold since it can be capable of nearly any kind of spell. The best way to work with Blue Magic is to work on it last, or make it only able to be used by VERY specific people, as in maybe 10 people total in the entire world. Also, Blue Magic is sometimes poked fun of by users of the other magic schools due to no spell in the entire school being the user's actual spell, calling it "borrowed magic" when that's more of an Arcane Magic or Summoning Magic archetype. Notable branches in Blue Magic include Copying Magic & Species-Exclusive Magic. Arcane Magic Arcane Magic is based centrally on the forbidden aspect of magic. Arcane Magic is generally the form of magic that is considered forbidden or taboo in almost every known society. Arcane Magic is considered inhumane, dangerous, & even insane at times. Because of this, Arcane Magic is generally involved with being practiced in secret & sometimes is even done via cult-style rituals. The types of spells in Arcane Magic range from extremely powerful elemental spells that seem like extremely-high tier Black Magic spells, spells that drain the very life forces & energies out of victims, & extremely debilitating status ailments that are considered unsporting to use in Green Magic, which is saying a lot actually considering that Green Magic accepts turning things to solid stone as sporting, to causing instant death with a single spell, completely destroying targets to where nothing remains, shattering their minds completely, & casting them into the void, where they're completely erased from even existing. Arcane Magic CAN be a very useful weapon in a mage's possession, but it can also be EXTREMELY dangerous to everyone, including the caster as well. In most cases, prolonged use of & delving too deep into Arcane Magic can causes severe damage to not only the caster's body & mind, but also the physical world itself. Notable branches in Arcane Magic includes Gravity Magic, Chaos Magic, & Death Magic. Summoning Magic Summoning Magic is based centrally on the invocation aspect of magic, being used to create or summon objects & creatures into the physical world. Summoning Magic is generally thought of being the summoning of extremely powerful beings, usually elemental beings with immense power in their respective field. However, this is far from the only branch of Summoning Magic. Other branches in this school focus on summoning weapons, objects, lesser creatures, & even armor. Any spell that summons an object or creature into the physical world can be considered Summoning Magic to some degree. The school of Summoning Magic as a whole is very useful for mages, but requires careful casting or else the advanced incantations could easily backfire. Summoning Magic sometimes also requires dabbling into some kind of foreign energy like a specific type of mana or similar magic source, oftentimes seen in the High Summoning spells that call forth the aforementioned immensely powerful beings that usually possess an elemental energy of some kind. Summoning Magic is also usually seen as a symbol of rank by other magic users due to it's advanced nature & complexity, which it well earns due to the extreme power it possesses & the great mastery it requires to perfect. Notable branches in Summoning Magic include Conjuration Magic & High Summoning. Special Magic Special Magic doesn't really have a central aspect association other than being the unique aspect of magic. Special Magic is very hard to place into a category with any other school of magic due to each one being it's own unique style. The best way to describe the Special Magic school is that it simply doesn't fit into any one category like the other schools, they tend to have qualities of the other 6 sort of mixed in. Special Magic tends to be the unique branches of magic that are developed or created by a specific person or can be learned by only a certain group of people. Special Magic can oftentimes be seen as the "ultimate" magic school due to it having absolutely no guidelines, like Blue Magic, or any true restrictions, like Arcane Magic. Because of this, Special Magic ranges in usefulness, being anywhere from totally useless spells that do next-to-nothing for anyone or useless outside of very specific situations, like magic that can ONLY be used when there's a solar eclipse along with every planet in the solar system being perfectly lined just to use the most basic spell, to normal-style magic that's pretty strong, but nothing groundbreaking or extremely powerful, & godlike magic, magic meant to create new lifeforms, kill angels, demons, & Gods or destroy large amounts of objects, like an entire planet, with just a flick of the wrist. There are no notable branches in Special Magic since it heavily depends on the world & writer themselves. Category:Lists Category:References